Traumatisme
by Sane-chan
Summary: Shikamaru est témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Une jeune fille est en train de se faire agresser avec une violence rare à deux rues de lui. Si Temari a la vie sauve, elle devra apprendre à continuer à vivre avec son traumatisme. Tema/shika


**Titre:** Traumatisme.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ShikaTema (Ah que c'est beau...)

**Commentaire perso: **Cette fic est pratiquement abandonnée elle aussi... Je n'ai plus l'inspiration ou juste le courage de la continuer, désolée, mais des reviews me feront peut-être changer d'avis, ça ariive souvent ;) Et elle est inspirée en partie d'une histoire vraie qui est arrivée à une amie.

* * *

><p><strong>L'attaque:<strong>

_Parce que la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut la chérir. Parce qu'il faudrait vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Parce que personne n'est à l'abri. Parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent. Parce que la mort peut surgir au coin de la rue et prendre ceux que vous aimez. Parce que quelques secondes peuvent bouleverser une vie à jamais. Parce que certaines blessures ne se referment jamais._

Shikamaru Nara était surement dépressif. Broyer du noir comme ça, tout le temps, sans raison, ce n'était pas normal. Une fois de plus il était allongé sur son lit, un pied sur l'autre, les bras repliés derrière la tête, regardant le plafond en mâchouillant tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui passer sous la main. Ses parents s'inquiétaient. Un ado normal de son âge passait son temps à sortir avec ses amis, avec des filles, à fumer, à se droguer parfois, à boire et à coucher à tout va. Shikamaru ne fumait pas, ne se droguait pas, ne buvait pas. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il ne sortait pas, ou peu. Toujours seul.

Oh, des amis, il en avait. Avant qu'ils se désintéressent. Car Shikamaru était apathique depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Aucun évènement déclencheur. Aucune histoire amoureuse teintée de souffrance et de larmes. Rien. Le néant. Il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était juste arrivé comme ça, comme un nuage sur un ciel dégagé.  
>Ses parents avaient essayé de le faire consulter un psychologue, évidemment, mais il s'y était opposé. Toute sorte de communication était inutile.<p>

Il était absent, tout simplement.

Même pas ailleurs. Il n'avait pas son monde à lui comme certains jeunes qui se replient dans leur chambre pour jouer sur leur ordinateur pendant des heures.  
>Shikamaru se contentait de manger, dormir, aller en cours et rafler les meilleures notes. Mais il ne révisait jamais. Il était d'une intelligence rare. Un surdoué qui ne faisait pas d'effort. Voila ce qu'était Shikamaru Nara.<p>

Il poussa un énorme soupir et, par la force de ses abdominaux, se redressa. Il attrapa ses clés, son manteau et son écharpe à la volée et sortit en claquant la porte. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et observa la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche, formant de petits cristaux qui voletaient lentement vers le sol dégoulinant de neige fondue. Il marcha un peu, regardant le sol. Le désespoir s'empara de lui, une fois de plus. Il tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle et une brise glacée lui balaya le visage.

Il déboucha sur une petite avenue bordée d'arbrisseaux, le tronc fermement enfermé dans de petites cages en bois. Les passants étaient emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux de fourrures. Noël approchait à grands pas, et on voyait des familles heureuses faire leur achats de dernière minute de plus en plus fréquemment. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les voitures et les passants se faisaient plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. C'était normal, il était arrivé dans un petit quartier résidentiel. Les bâtiments serrés ne laissaient que très peu d'espace et les ruelles étaient très sombres. Il continua à marcher au hasard, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Soudain, un cri déchirant lui glaça le sang, et un frisson le figea entièrement. Paniqué, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il était incapable de bouger, le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, battant contre ses tempes, encore et encore. Il était toujours dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait avant le cri, un pied en avant, l'autre en arrière et les mains dans ses poches.  
>Terrifié, il n'osait même pas respirer. Non non, il avait dû rêver, ce n'était rien d'autre que... qu'un gamin à qui on avait pris sa casquette, c'était tout.<p>

Un autre cri retentit, encore plus horrible que le précédent. Une voix de fille, c'était certain. Un appel à l'aide, étouffé par quelque chose. Une main ? Non, pas le moment de réfléchir, il fallait agir.  
>S'imaginant le pire, il composa le 911 sur son portable et posa son doigt sur la touche munie du petit téléphone vert en prévision de ce qu'il allait voir.<br>Il fit un pas de côté et pencha la tête pour voir derrière le mur. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Le mur d'en face était maculé de sang. Une jeune fille était appuyé contre lui, retenue par un individu caché dans l'ombre. Si Shikamaru ne put pas le voir, il vit en revanche le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
>La jeune fille haletait, du sang s'échappait de sa poitrine, de son ventre et de sa bouche. Elle tenta de crier mais son agresseur la gifla et lui enfonça le couteau dans le ventre. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois...<br>L'estomac de Shikamaru se retourna, il fut prit de violentes nausées. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! S'il se contentait d'appuyer sur la touche, la fille mourrait, et s'il intervenait, le psychopathe s'enfuirait !  
>Il appuya sur le téléphone vert :<p>

"Police secours bonjour ?"  
>- Madame, quelqu'un est en train de se faire agresser juste à côté de moi !<br>"S'il s'agit d'une agression, tapez un, d'un vol, tapez deux, d'un..."

Il rugit intérieurement, ça ne pouvait donc pas être plus rapide ? Quelle idée de mettre un service de répondeur automatique au 911 ?  
>Il s'empressa de taper 1.<p>

"Je vous mets en contact avec la police."  
>"C'est pas trop tôt", pensa Shikamaru.<p>

- Veuillez indiquez le lieu de l'agression, vite !  
>- Heu... 72 Linden Boulevard, Brooklyn !<br>- Nous arrivons.

Ça avait été rapide. Mais pas discret. L'homme se retourna vers le brun tandis que l'adolescente s'effondrait sur le sol. Son couteau brandi, il portait un chapeau qui cachait son visage. Shikamaru sentit ses jambes flageoler.

- Je... N'approchez pas, j'ai la police au bout du fil !

L'effet fut immédiat. Les sirènes retentirent, preuve de l'efficacité et de la rapidité de la police new-yorkaise. Le criminel s'enfuit dans l'obscurité. Shikamaru resta figé pendant au moins dix secondes avant de se diriger vers la lycéenne. Sans le sang, elle devait être très belle, songea-t-il. Ses cheveux blonds foncés, salis, avaient été attachés en quatre couettes, mais celles-ci étaient en partie défaites et des mèches dorées étaient répandues par terre. Il avait dû la traîner par les cheveux, éluda-t-il avec horreur.  
>Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, eux aussi imbibés de sang.<p>

L'odeur du liquide envahissait la petite rue, et le seul bruit que l'on entendait, c'était la respiration saccadée de Shikamaru et les sirènes qui se rapprochaient. La blonde se refroidissait de plus en plus entre ses doigts, et le sol tangua. Il se sentit emporté, et il perdit connaissance.

...

Après avoir confié Gaara à Kankuro, je sortis faire les courses. Il y en avait bien besoin. Je nouai mon écharpe, puis observai deux secondes les cristaux d'eau gelée qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. L'hiver était là, il avait neigé, cette nuit.  
>Bon, alors ce soir ce serait soupe ! C'est une bonne idée pour se réchauffer, même si Gaara n'aimait pas trop ça...<br>Je haussai les épaules. C'était normal à son âge.  
>Je tournai dans la petite rue qui débouchait sur notre résidence, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. C'était automatique, et j'avais d'autres choses en tête. J'avais un devoir de maths à rendre et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le finir à temps. Il me restait quatre heures pour aller faire les courses, aller nourrir le chat de la voisine, passer chercher le classeur de Kankuro qu'il avait oublié dans son casier au lycée et... Quoi d'autre déjà ? Ah oui, me rendre à l'hôpital pour porter le loyer à Mme Blackwood, la concierge. Cette sorcière avait été transportée à l'hôpital pour une petite infection pulmonaire et elle insistait pour qu'on vienne lui apporter le loyer à l'hôpital, alors qu'il serait bien plus simple de l'envoyer directement aux propriétaires... Et puis, mon devoir de maths bien sûr. Pfff... Quelle horreur, cette journée !<p>

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'elle était loin de se terminer et que le devoir de maths deviendrait bien vite le cadet de mes soucis.

Plus qu'à traverser cette ruelle sombre et j'atteindrais le métro...

- Temari ?

Je sursautai. Cette voix. Comment m'avait-il retrouvée ? Je ne lui avais jamais donné mon adresse... Je me retournai lentement, méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !  
>- Temari, tu peux pas savoir...<p>

Il s'approcha. Il était vêtu d'un manteau beige à boutons et d'un chapeau cachant en partie son visage. Mais c'était lui, Jack Russell, j'en étais sûre. Je reculai instinctivement contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Va-t'en ! Je suis pressée !  
>- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, sale garce !<p>

Il fondit sur moi et dégaina un couteau aiguisé de son manteau. Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que quelque chose de froid et de tranchant s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine, provoquant un élancement de douleur tel que je n'en avais encore jamais ressenti. Mais la lame se retira vite pour mieux se planter dans mon ventre. De douloureuses nausées me prirent et je vomis du sang, irritant ma gorge par la même occasion. Je criai une fois, mais fus étouffée par une nouvelle gorgée de liquide chaud et rouge. Je me sentais faible, sale, et il s'acharnait sur moi. Mes jambes se dérobèrent, mais il me retint par les cheveux. Je tentai un deuxième cri désespéré, mais il me donna un coup de poing à l'estomac qui me coupa la respiration.

Soudain, alors que tout tournait autour de moi, je crus voir quelque chose bouger derrière le mur d'en face. Mais la douleur était telle que je pouvais tout aussi bien être victime d'hallucinations. J'essayai d'appeler à l'aide une dernière fois, mais une gifle me fit taire. Je sombrai dans le néant...

Au revoir, Gaara, Kankuro, pardonnez-moi...

* * *

><p>Bon, la fin de ce prologue, je pense qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça... Non? Bon... Reviews?<p> 


End file.
